rakuen_tsuihofandomcom-20200215-history
Rakuen Tsuiho -Expelled from Paradise-
and Dingo.]] is a Japanese anime movie produced by Toei Animation, Aniplex, Nitroplus, Graphinica and T-JOY. The movie was release on November 15, 2014. The theme song is by ELISA connect EFP (abbreviation of ''Expelled from Paradise). Story Angela Balzac is an agent at the space station DEVA, which houses almost all the population of mankind, but without their physical bodies, their minds digitized and processed a virtual reality space. After failing to track down the hacker known as "Frontier Setter", who had infiltrated DEVA's systems dozens of times to gather allies for his cause with no success, she is tasked to look for him on Earth, now a barren planet where the rest of the humans live. After being given an organic body and sent to the surface, Angela meets Dingo, her contact on Earth, who cuts off all communications with her base, in order to prevent Frontier Setter from discovering their location as well, despite her protests. Angela and Dingo's investigations lead them to an abandoned city, where they meet Frontier Setter, who is revealed to be an AI developed to supervise the construction of Genesis Ark, a ship designed for deep space travel, and somehow developed a conscience, continuing its work even after its masters had long perished. Realizing that Frontier Setter intends to do no harm at all, Angela leaves her body and reports to her superiors at DEVA, who order her to destroy it, fearing that it may eventually become a threat, but she refuses. Angela is then sentenced to have her mind stored into an archive forever, but Frontier Setter hacks into the system to rescue her. Once Angela returns to Earth and her organic body with supplies and weaponry, she and Dingo join forces to hold back DEVA's other agents long enough for a rocket carrying Frontier Setter and the final module to complete the Genesis Ark to be launched, and run away afterwards, while Frontier Setter starts its journey though space. Staff *Original Work - Nitroplus, Toei Animation *Scenario - Gen Urobuchi (Nitroplus) *Director - Seiji Mizushima *Character Design - Masatsugu Saito *Production Design - Yasuyoshi Kamitsu *Mechanic Design - Junya Ishigaki, Masatsugu Saito, Takayuki Yanase, Makoto Ishiwata (Nitroplus) *Sculpture Design - Masaki Asai *Graphic Design - Tsuyoshi Kusano *Setting Research/Concept Design - Shinya Ogura *Story Director - Tomoki Kyoda *Storyboard - Seiji Mizushima, Tomoki Kyoda *CG Director - Tomoaki Kaneko, Naoki Ao *Modeling Director - Kazumasa Yokogawa *Color Design - Eriko Tamura *Monitor Graphics - Yohei Miyahara (Capsule), Natsuko Sato *Art Director - Masanobu Nomura (Bihou) *Director of Photography - Koujirou Hayashi (Graphinica) *Editing - Masato Yoshitake (EditZ) *Sound Director - Masafumi Mima (TechnoSound) *Sound Effect - Shizuo Kurahashi (SOUND BOX) *Music - NARASAKI *Animation Producer - Hiroshi Moriguchi *Chief Animation Producer - Koki Yoshioka *Producer - Koichi Noguchi *Animation Production - Graphinica *Distribution - T-JOY (Cooperated by Toei) *Planning, Production - Toei Animation Cast *Rie Kugimiya as Angela Balzac *Shinichiro Miki as Dingo (Zarik Kajiwara) *Hiroshi Kamiya as Frontier Setter *Megumi Hayashibara *Minami Takayama *Kotono Mitsuishi *Aoi Inaba *Hisao Egawa *Noriko Uemura *Kenta Miyake *Daisuke Endo *Chika Anzai *Yusuke Handa *Sota Arai *Ryosuke Kanemoto *Ryohei Arai *Yukiko Morishita *Seira Ryu *Yuri Noguchi *Shintaro Ogawa *Marumi Koike *Tohru Furuya (special appearance) References External Links *http://rakuen-tsuiho.com/ - Official site *https://www.facebook.com/EFP.official - Official Facebook page *https://twitter.com/efp_official - Official Twitter account Navigation Category:Rakuen Tsuiho -Expelled from Paradise-